Love Finding Vacation
by MisakiKazune
Summary: When Sakura'd been too much of a workaholic and Tsunade gave her a vacation. Never thought of herself she would find love on the vacate. GaaSaku and a slight ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story. I have been longing to do a story about these two, so, yeah, here it is. It may not be awesome but I'm pretty happy about it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own not Naruto and the gang. Wish I had Gaara though.**

**Pairing: Gaara x Sakura**

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-shisou!"<p>

The Godaime raised her head from a pile of scrolls on her desk and looked up to a pink-haired girl walking abruptly towards her.

"The messenger from Kiri just came in," she said between her pants. She lifted a scroll that she'd been gripping on and placed it in Tsunade's opened palm.

The pigtailed woman rolled open the scroll and travelled the words in there. She nodded and looked back to Sakura.

"Okay. Dismissed," she ordered.

"I'll be at the hospital, Shisou," Sakura nodded in a respectful manner then disappear in a blow of smoke.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"Did you hear that Shizune?" She turned to find her assistant carrying a teacup pig next to her chair.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," she said with a slow nod.

"That girl... She works all the time. I doubt she ever spare herself a time to relax," said the older woman, again with a sigh.

"Yes, I heard that she didn't even go home last night,"

"Didn't she?" Tsunade snapped her head at the dark-haired girl.

"Yeah, she was doing some research and whatnot at the hospital lab," Shizune explained with a sorry look on her face.

"She's too much of a workaholic," Tsunade leaned even more in her chair. Shizune just nodded silently on her position.

They both stay those form until Tsunade broke the silence, "What do you say if we give her a vacation? About a month off,"

"I highly doubt it would work, Tsunade-sama. Sakura must've refused from the first split second," Shizune shook her head in frustation.

"Then we'll give her a situation," Tsunade brought her body forward and placed her chin on her tangled fingers.

"How, if I may ask, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked with a confused tone.

"I need her to get out of this village. She would work no matter what if we keep her here. Find me an idea, Shizune,"

They both spaced out in thoughts when finally Shizune smirked, "I know the perfect place,"

"Good. Send a messenger there saying they need to keep her occupied with something that she wouldn't come back in a month, if not more."

"Copy that," Shizune nodded and left in a puff.

A knock came from the double door of his office, causing him to stop writing nothings on a pile of papers. He put his pen down when he saw two familiar faces barging in through the door.

* * *

><p>"What is it, Temari, Kankurou?" He asked while organizing the papers, knowing that something's about to be talked about.<p>

"We got a word from Konoha," said Temari, moving forward and gave him a scroll with Konoha sign seal on it.

Gaara received the scroll and learned inside it. He lifted an eyebrow to the letter and back to his siblings.

"You've read this?"

"As the matter of fact, we have, Gaara," said Kankurou with a slow nod.

Gaara sighed then put the scroll down on the desk.

"Why us?" He mumbled his thoughts.

"Come on now, baby bro. That's because they trust us," Temari walked towards him and sat on the empty side of his desk.

"I know, I mean, what should we do to keep a woman occupied? Geez," Gaara let out a frustated exhale and looked up to his siblings.

"It's not that hard," Temari said rolling her eyes.

"Yep. We'll just go with it," Kankurou agreed with the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine," Gaara signed the scroll as an approval and handed it to his siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it for chapter 1, I guess. I know, it's short, but the other ones won't be. I promise.<strong>

**Review? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura-san!"

She looked over her shoulder to find a messenger Tsunade often used to send words for her. She put down the herbs and stuff and wiped her hands clean with a towel.

She turned to the running nin and walked over the fence door of the hospital's greenhouse.

"Yeah?" She brought her hands up to release the hairclip from her rosy locks and let them down, brushing her shoulders.

The guy met her in the halfway and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath, "Hokage-sama wants to see you."

She lifted an eyebrow at the statement, "Now?"

"No, three minutes ago. You'd better get going," said the messenger man.

Sakura nodded and gave him a thankful smile when they both disappeared in a puff.

She reappeared in front of the Hokage's room's door and knocked three times before she let herself in.

"You wished to see me, Shishou?" Asked the girl, alarmed by the serious look on her teacher's face.

"Yes," she said instantly and opened a palm to her assistant.

Shizune gave her a sealed scroll and the Godaime took it casually.

"I need you to message this to Suna," she said, handing the green scroll to the pinkette.

"Suna, as in, Sunagakure?" She asked in a disbelief.

"That's right," said the Hokage, nodding.

"By myself?" She again asked when she heard a knock from the wooden door behind.

They all turned the attention to the guy in a green vest and black sweatshirt who whisked in with a skycraping pile of books.

The pony-tailed man walked forward and put the books on the empty side of the corner of the desk, "These are all that you asked for, Godaime," said he and walked towards the door to get out from the 'what-he-thought-so-troublesome' situation around the room.

"Just a moment, Nara boy. You'll be escorting Sakura here to send a word to Sunagakure," a formal voice from the slug sannin successfully stopped him from bolting off.

"Eeh? This sudden?" He grumbled as he turned to the lady and mumbled another nothing like 'troublesome' and whatnot.

"I'll be meeting you both at the main entrance of Konoha tomorrow, 9 sharp," said she, then dug into the books Shikamaru had brought to her. Recognizing the two hadn't left the spot, she glanced at them, "that's all."

The both ninjas nodded and burst through the door.

Outside, Shikamaru peeked over his shoulder to look at the pink-haired, "I'll be meeting you, say, 0850 in the morning?" Said him, more like a statement rather than a question, by him walking away not caring about her reply. She just growled and dashed home.

Sakura walked past the door of her home and climbed the stairs to her room to pack. She went through her closet to grab a white backpack and started to shove some clothes and whatnot for a week long journey. Once she's done with the backpack she went across the room to prepare her weapon pouch and kunai holster.

Then she stripped herself to nothing and walked into the bathroom for a long, nice bubble bath.

The next morning, she woke up by the sound of an annoying buzz from the alarm. She sluggishly snaked her hand to the nightstand to turn off the damn alarm and forced herself to get off the bed. Sakura let a long sigh and stood to take a shower. She scrubbed her body with the scented body soap and washed her hair slowly. Then she let the nice drip of warm water flow through her skin.

She dried herself with a pink towel and get dressed in her battling attire. After brushing her hair slightly, she attached the pouch to her waist and the holster to her right thigh. She then shoved the green scroll into the pouch and put her stuffed white backpack on.

Finally she made her way out through the window and jumped across the rooftops.

Sakura landed on one knee at the main gate when she realized Shikamaru's presence behind her.

The raven-haired man leaned his back on the gate with head cocked to his chest. He lifted his head to find her looking at him.

"You're late," said him, sounding bored as usual.

"No I'm not. You're simply early," she reasoned herself and pointed an accusing finger to him.

He rolled his eyes when Tsunade made her way to both of them followed by the yukata-clothed girl and a pig.

"Ah, Tsunade-Shishou," said Sakura, putting down her finger and stood erectly to the lady.

"You've got the message, Sakura?" Asked the Godaime and Sakura nodded respectfully for a reply.

"Right. This is not a very urgent mission, so take your time. The more the better," said the woman and lifted a hand to her side.

"Off you go!" And the two left in a wind-like sound.

Shikamaru and Sakura both leapt on the trees one another, both giving their maximum speed, hoping to be in Suna in no time.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Said Shikamaru at sudden, breaking the silence between the two.

"Hn?" Sakura looked at the boy and curled her brows, "what deal?"

"All this?" Said him, shot his head towards the cherry blossom, "I mean, I was just bringing the books for the Godaime when she told me to escort you outta the blue. So...what's the deal?" He said, clearing the ones he asked before.

"I don't really know myself. I mean, I too just got there when she handed the mission to me," she mumbled more like to herself.

"What did she say?" Shikamaru threw out a hand to grab a branch before his eyes and flipped forward.

"She just gave me the scroll then ordered me to go to Suna. When I asked who will I go with, you came right in and you know the rest," said Sakura a feet back behind Shikamaru.

"Out of nowhere?" Asked him again and got a quick nod from Sakura in return.

"I see..." He muttered to himself.

The next day, they were jumping in and round the forest again when they slowed down by seeing someone below. At the distance about a mile before Suna, a girl in an all black outfit and huge fan attached on her back was standing firmly all by herself.

"Temari!" Sakura called her then landed gracefully on the ground followed by Shikamaru.

"Hey, Sakura, Shikamaru," said her and Sakura swore she could see a slight blush when the blonde met eyes with the guy.

"I've heard about your departure soon. I'll be ushering you guys into the village, okay?" Said her then walked her pace to the village's direction, due to no trees around to be seen.

_Maybe affected by the desert's weather, _Sakura thought to herself.

The three of them walked past the main entrance of the Sand when the sun was about to set, spreading the beautiful golden disperses. The whole citizens were still around and gave them a respectful look, knowing they deserve it as Temari was walking with them.

"You both figured out which hotel to stay?" Said Temari still leading the way.

"Oh, emm, no, well, we just got here," said Sakura.

"Great! Why don't you guys stay on one of our summer houses? So you don't have to spend some cash," Temari said with a super excited grin on her face.

"Eh? Really? It doesn't bother you guys?" The rosy haired asked happily.

"Yeah. We'll be staying at one of those too, anyways," said Temari again, "so...?"

"Yeah, we'd love to," said Shikamaru for the first time.

"Yay!" Temari cheered and walked in a jumpy way, feeling happy for many reasons.

Sakura smiled. _Y__eah. That really was a blush. And excitement._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking too much of a time to do this one. I really, REALLY appreciate those reviews and those who add this one to their favorites. Anyways, here you go, chaps no. 3.**

* * *

><p>Temari held out a key and slid it in a hole of the wooden door. Once it's opened, the blonde whisked in and gestured the two nins behind her to follow her.<p>

Sakura walked past the door and looked around her in awe. The house was not really big, but not too small either. It's rather perfect for living.

"We have 3 bedrooms and 2 baths each. Perfect, right?" Temari explained while turning the lights on.

The whole house and furnitures were made of wooden. It was really cozy and perfect for relaxing, just the main function of a summer house.

"Why don't you guys settle things up for a night and you message the mission tomorrow? How's that sound?" Temari was standing at the frame of the door, ready to leave.

"Sounds good," said Shikamaru without asking Sakura first.

"Great. See you guys tomorrow, kay?" Temari nodded a bit then got out of the door.

As Temari's out of sight, Sakura turned at Shikamaru angrily.

"What?" Said the lazy one nonchalantly.

"Why did you say yes? We could send the message today and back home tomorrow! I've got long to-do things to do back in Leaf, you know?" The girl put her hands on her hip.

Shikamaru shrugged, "it's not good to waste good things," then he turned with his loggings.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm heading for bed," said him, leaving her burning.

Then she took the pack off her back and turned to find a bedroom.

Sakura tapped at the switch and the neon lamp burst a dazzling light all over the room. It was medium-sized with a single bed, a desk and a closet. Sakura opened the closet and looked inside to find a yukata and a pair of slippers. She decided to take a bath first.

She unzipped her bag and pulled out a small 'nother bag filled with bathing stuff. Then she took a small furry towel and a hairband. She slipped out of her boots and put on the slippers. Headed out to the bathroom and locked the door thoroughly, she was not wanting some kind of 'accident' to happen. After taking a relaxing bath she headed back to the bedroom, leaving her bathing stuff inside the bath, deciding it was hers since it's nearest to her room then Shikamaru's.

Dressed in the yukata, she laid down on the bed, thinking about 2 days before.

_Come to think of it, why would Tsunade-sama send a boy to go with me in the first place? Is it some kind of a plan to begin with? Or... _Sakura lifted both eyebrows in surprise. _No. She didn't plan even a thing! It was just a coincidence that Shikamaru happened to barge in. Why wouldn't she plan this first before she gave this mission first-handedly?_

Finding no conclusion what-so-ever, Sakura decided to let it go and slept the matter away after. turning all the lights off.

The next morning, Sakura was waken up by the shimmering light of the morning sun. She opened an eye and rubbed the other one. Then she forced herself to get up from the bed. Once she stood up, she began to undress thinking of getting a bath by her usual routine back home. Than she realized that she was not home. She quickly grabbed the light ivory yukata and tightened the sash. She combed her pinkish hair with a hand while the other grabbed a red top and a skirt from the white backpack. She hadn't unpacked since she thought that she would get back in no time.

Dressed properly, she got out of the bath carrying her stuff. She thought that she wouldn't get any bath anymore since she's gonna hand the message that day.

Sakura packed her things back in the bag and folded the yukata neatly. She slipped into black boots and walked outside, thinking to get a breakfast. She was measuring the ingredients when thoughts of Shikamaru got into her head. Doubling the measurements, she began to bake the waffles and arranged the cakes into a plate beautifully. She poured two glasses of milk and put it beside each plate. Then she decided to sit on the couch and waited for Shikamaru when the said man walked towards her from the bath.

"Mornin'" mumbled him while tightening his ponytail.

"Hey I made a breakfast," said Sakura getting up from the couch and joined him on the table.

He lifted an eyebrow in surprise, mumbling a "thanks," while smiling gratefully.

They ate in a silence of their thoughts and the front door was pushed open right after they both finished breakfast.

"Morning everyonee!" A girl with 4 pigtails barged in.

"Yeah, we just got breakfast," said Sakura when she put the dishes on the machine.

"Great! Ready?" Said Temari again which followed by two heads nodding.

Temari knocked the door of Kazekage's office and a calm voice from inside let them in.

"Gaara, Sakura and Shika's here," said Temari cheerfully while opening the door wide.

_Did she just call him 'Shika'? Whoa. Something really IS going on! _Sakura thought to herself with a vague smirk on her lips.

"Welcome, guys, enjoy Sunagakure," said Gaara with a relaxed tone. Maybe the pulling out of Shukaku really had to do something about that.

Sakura and Shikamaru answered with a slow "thanks" and a nod.

"Anyways, Gaara, here's the message from Konoha," Sakura moved forward to give a green-coloured scroll that Gaara grabbed after. Without bothering to look inside, knowing it was only a nothing for the sake of the plan, Gaara put the scroll on his desk.

Gaara nodded silently and gave an eye to Temari who stepped onto the pinkette and embraced her shoulders.

"Hey why don't we spend some time together? You know, catching up," she said with full of excitement and eyes glittering.

"Eh? But...," Sakura seemed to think about something when Shikamaru stopped her.

"Yeah, we should," said Shikamaru putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Temari grinned happily at his answer and clapped her hands together.

"Great! Why don't you two meet us here, at 7 this evening?" Temari gave him a piece of white paper with an address written on it.

"Great. See you guys," Shikamaru slid the paper into his pants' pocket and dragged the confused Sakura outside by grabbing her hand.

Again, outside, Sakura starred daggers at the man.

"Really, Shikamaru, what the hell was that?" She pulled her hands out of his in a tug.

He was about to open her mouth when she cut the words out of him, "and don't you dare 'it's-not-good-to-waste-good-things' me," snapped her abruptly.

He let out a sigh and shoved his hands into his pocket, "You really don't get the whole point of this, do you?"

Sakura curled her brows, "What point?"

"Listen and listen hard now, Forehead, didn't you think something's kinda fishy with the Godaime getting you on a mission out of nowhere? And she pointed a guy who just happened to come in through the door to go with you? And that Gaara didn't bother to read the scroll first after you handed him?"

Sakura frowned a bit of the insult but couldn't help to think of what he said nonetheless. _Yeah. Shishou always read the scroll first whenever she received one._

"What about it?" She asked, folding her hands over her chest.

"Well, it's obvious enough she didn't give the mission to you because it's a 'real' mission," Shikamaru used an airquote with his hands, "it was a plan to relax you out,"

"From what?"

"Well, what you been doing back home with jobs whatsoever," said him rolling his eyes in boredom.

Sakura placed a finger on her chin, "Now that I think of it, it really does make sense. And btw, knowing the whole this by vague facts, you really are something, Shika," said her poking his left arm.

He just shrugged but Sakura could see a little glimmer of smirk on his lips.

She too brought herself to a wide smile. _A vacation, huh? Oh, well, it's not good to waste good things. _She widened her smile and walked to the summer house cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, review :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter 4! Yeay! After weeks of work I finally made this finished! Hooray! Okay that was cheesy. Anyways, this is the 4th piece :)**

* * *

><p>Sakura walked past the wooden door happily. She floated around the house and landed cheerfully in her claimed bedroom. She got rid of her boots and jumped into her bed. <em>Vacation, huh? Why not?<em> She smiled and brought her body up to a sitting position. Then she mused to herself. _Dinner with Kazekage. Shouldn't it be some kind of...fancy? _She tapped her chin and got up. Slipping into her shoes, she quickly stuffed some money and fled out of the house. _Might as well do some shopping then._

Sakura found herself in the busy life of the desert townspeople. Shops everywhere and people crowded in spots. Very much alike Konoha. The only things that differed were that Suna was way much hotter and the people were much more active. _Seriously, Gaara was one hell of a Kage to pull the whole village together. _She thought with a smile.

She wandered through the town, looking for a clothes store. More likely the one that had the cute things and fair prices. She walked in and out some stores until she finally spent some time longer in a store with domination of soft colours. Sakura floated around the racks, finding something nice, saying both 'lovely' and 'classy'.

She finally stopped when her eyes caught a skirt. It was pleaded and had a black colour and almost see-through fabric about 5 centimeters on the bottom hem. She grabbed the skirt and tried it on. It looked so perfect on her. Slightly flowing to reach her knees and it unfurled when she spun. She smiled and brought the skirt to the cashier.

When she got to the summer house, it was almost time to meet. She quickly took a bath and dressed. She mixed the skirt and her usual red top. Looked pretty hot, she smiled at her reflexion in the mirror and left the room.

"Hey Shika!" She greeted with a wide smile. Shikamaru, well, as expected, he was only wearing his usual attire and only lost his vest.

"Ready?" He asked, getting up from the couch.

"Yep,"

Sakura and Shikamaru walked through the glass door of a classy restaurant. It was pretty big and they bet the price is heaven-level. They examined the whole room and found Temari waving a hand at her from a table for 4. Gaara was sitting across her, face solemn.

Seeing a seat beside Temari, Shikamaru again took the initiative to take the seat, leaving Sakura to the only seat left, beside Gaara. She slowly walked to the chair, when Gaara stood and pulled the chair for her. Sakura was aghast, never thought a Gaara would do something like that, but she smiled anyway. She replied with a graceful look and sat. He soon was seated back, and he smiled to her.

"You look beautiful," said him then he averted his gaze.

Sakura looked surprised, but she managed to calm herself, "Thanks, you do too,"

"Where's Kankurou?" Shikamaru asked after they ordered their dishes to a waiter.

"With some girls," Temari said as she rolled her eyes. No need to explain more to the two Konoha shinobis to understand that Kankurou was at something that involved, well, girls. And maybe some booze.

The night went pretty fun, all seemed getting along well with each other.

"Let's walk by the town!" Temari said as the four of them walked out of the restaurant.

The blonde skipped as she walked and Shikamaru followed close behind. Just when Gaara was about to keep up, a hand stopped him. He turned to find the pinkette grabbing his arm.

"Leave them be," said Sakura smiled softly.

Gaara just nodded and he walked at the different path. But what surprised Sakura was that Gaara hadn't released her hand. He walked while clutching Sakura's hand. She smiled, feeling the warmth crawling from her hand.

"Wanna come to my place?" He asked, Sakura's hand still on his.

"Sure," she smiled. She didn't know why, but she felt like a blossom filled her chest.

They got to a wooden house very soon. It got wooden double door and some glass windows. Pretty much looked alike with the one Sakura and Shikamaru occupied.

"Make yourself at home," Gaara said as he walked into the kitchen, finding something to make for Sakura.

The pinkette wandered around the room, gazing her surroundings. It was a little similar, but she noticed some minor differences like the interior designs and stuff.

"So...you live here?" She asked as Gaara came out of the pantry, having two glasses of red wine. She sat on the couch, soon followed by Gaara.

"Well, not actually 'live', just for, you know, summer," said Gaara, passing a glass to Sakura.

"You three live here at summer?" Asked Sakura again, taking a sip of her wine.

"No, well they are supposed to, but practically not. Kankurou is never home and Temari, she said she's old enough to live by herself, not with her brother," he said.

Sakura smiled, "You've changed."

"I do?" Gaara raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. You talk way much more, you have more of humanity, and you even call them your siblings. You're like a different person," she explained and Gaara smiled.

"But don't you get lonely at times?" Sakura continued.

"Why?" Gaara asked, brows furrowed.

"Well, you're all by yourself,"

Gaara's frown deepened, but then he smiled, "I don't think I am. At least now."

He slid on the couch, closer to Sakura. He placed his glass at the desk as he took her hands. His eyes shone a deep meaningful glance.

Sakura felt shivers down her spine. She looked into his eyes, the depth of the jade pair. Sakura felt herself too moved closer, like she was being pulled by his hypnotical charm. But when their faces were inches away, Sakura averted her gaze. She backed away from him quickly.

"I-I think we had too much drink," she stuttered, getting up from the comfy couch.

"Wha-why?" Gaara asked, a slight disappointment filled his face.

Sakura continued panicking, not bother to answer his question, which she didn't even know what to answer.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go," she said, then she turned to Gaara. And the awkwardness came back. She lifted a hand forward, out of bewilderment. Gaara had a confused look as he shook her hand.

"Thank you. I had a really great time tonight," she gave him a flustered smile and fled out of the house, leaving Gaara with confused and disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that was chapter 4. Review, would you mind?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello this is the next chapter and probably the last one. First of all, I would like to say, HEY SMONKEY GOSH I LOVE YOU SO MUUUUUUUUCHHHHHH :******** MARRY ME? *winks*. And second of all, too, to smonkey, and all my readers, I'm really terribly sorry that this story is a little bit, okay, very much, forced and OOC and crap, but I can never work this story well enough with their original forms and stuff sooooo T_T**

* * *

><p>Said a teenage-looking girl with pink hair was wandering around the neighbourhood. It was almost midnight and the only light source was from the dim street lights; moonlight didn't count for its lack of brightness. Still, the girl walked without hesitation. She wasn't a shinobi for nothing after all.<p>

After some turns she finally found her place. Well, it's not technically hers. It's...rented. But what the heck, she rushed into the wooden house straight into her bedroom. Without even bother to change clothes and whatnot, she just threw herself to the bed and slept the night away.

The sound of door creaking woke Sakura from her depressed slumber. Shikamaru was home. He must be from Temari's, Sakura's sure of that. She sat up to recollect her soul as she recalled last night's occasions.

_Oh, right, Gaara._ She groaned as she replayed the whole thing in her head. The epic fail kissing scene, the averting part, and the handshake. She growled. The handshake. One of the most ridiculously awkward thing in her entire life. Ever. She decided to change her clothes and get out.

She swung her feet to side and got up. Clad in a tee and a skirt, she finally reached the door to get into the living room.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru was surprised - something that was not normal enough to see, "I thought you were at Gaara's."

"No," Sakura replied briefly as she prepared a pan and cooking ingredients, "You've had breakfast?"

"Yeah, I ate at...," pregnant pause, "a shop."

"Temari has a shop?" Sakura asked, a teasing smile on her lips.

"No," he mumbled, embarrassed of getting busted.

Sakura chuckled slowly.

"Anyway," Shikamaru quickly changed the topic as he sat on the dining chair, "How's your...evening?"

Sakura groaned as she took her pan of her breakfast and placed it in a plate, "You don't wanna know."

Shikamaru smiled, "How's it going?"

"I don't wanna think about it," she mumbled, too sitting on a chair and began gnawing on her sunny-side-up.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"You didn't even try to pry," said Sakura, slightly annoyed of his laziness.

"Well, is it gonna work?" He countered.

"Last night was rough," she finally started.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"I...uh, Gaara took me to his place,"

"Yeah?"

"We took a sip of drink," she continued, followed with a pause, "and...uh, we chatted, a bit."

Sakura took a gulp of her milk, "And this is where it gets awkward," she moved uncomfortably on her seat, "I kinda paid him a compliment, maybe he thought that, you know, I was flirting on him, or I was into him, so...he tried to...kiss me," her face reddened, red enough to be compared with a tomato.

Shikamaru smirked.

"This is not funny!" She snapped.

"Yeah, it's not," Shikamaru tried hard to hide his sly smirk.

"But well, I turned him down."

Now the smirk was gone, replaced by a surprised look.

"I...left," she said.

"Hn?" Shikamaru curled his eyebrows.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, it's not like I'm into him or stuff. I mean, yes, he attracts me and crap but...I don't know, I shouldn't give him fake hopes, right?"

"Is this about Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked with a monotone.

"Look, this isn't about anybody! This barely even about Gaara! It's about me!" Sakura was upset.

"How's this about you?" He countered.

"I can't...figure out my feelings! I don't know what I should feel! I don't know what should I do! I don't even know what to say if I meet Gaara!" Sakura shouted, letting her frustration out.

"So this is about me?"

"What? How's this about you, _baka_?" She furrowed her large brows.

"I don't know, because you were like snapping and yelling on me."

"Argh! You're no helping!" She grumbled as she brought her plate to the sink.

"So what do you need right now? Geez."

"I need advices, Shikamaru," her voice calmed down but inclined to pleading.

"I say you should go for it. You said he attracts you. You just have to...go with the flow. Take it easy. Have a brand new fresh start," Shikamaru replied with surprisingly, unusually long answer.

"With Gaara?"

"You think?" Shikamaru growled.

Sakura bit her lip, "Is it gonna work?"

"It will. Or will not. All on you," he got up from his seat.

"Thanks, Shika!" Sakura yelled before the pineapple-head disappeared through his room, which only be replied with a single-handed wave.

Sakura leapt from rooftop to rooftop and finally stepped on the ground before a huge building. She slowly stepped inside and immediately stopped by a guard.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Said the shinobi.

"I'm from Konoha and I have a business with the Kazekage," Sakura replied calmly.

The vested shinobi took a glance at her forehead protector on her hair and nodded, "Please come in."

Sakura gave a grateful smile and left the Suna shinobi. The architecture of the building was pretty much the same as the Hokage's tower, and so were the interior design. So she just took a wild guess to get to the highest level of the tower, hoping the Kage's room would be there.

Facing a wooden double door, Sakura froze. _What am I doing? What am I gonna say? Heck, what am I gonna do? I let him down. I rejected him. And…he now knows I'm not into him and..._

Sakura stopped her musings right when the door in before her creaked open. A shinobi with pale face just got out of Kazekage's room. He just smiled shortly to Sakura. And unfortunate for her, Gaara now realized she was there.

"Sakura?" The redhead called.

_Crap._

"Uh, hey, Gaara," she answered, her voice like a mouse squeaking.

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting down his paperworks or whatever to his desk.

Sakura walked in as she closed the door behind her, "I just wanna clear things out. About...last night."

Surprisingly, Gaara smiled, "It's fine. I know I was rushing things. You maybe not into me or even y..."

"It's not that!" Sakura cut him, "It's not that... I'm not _not _into you. I just didn't know what I should feel."

Gaara kept quiet.

"I don't know whether I love you or not, but I definitely don't wanna hurt you. I mean, yes, I like you, and...I mean, 'like' is enough, right?" She continued.

"It's fine," Gaara said, "Take your time, I won't push you."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, Gaara."

And so she left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>All done! Geehee thanks for your time reading this fic of mine and for the reviewers so far, I love you all :*:)<strong>

**Also, if you love Fairy Tail, feel free to check my profile.**


End file.
